


The Medic And The Annoying And Bumbling Clueless Scout

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Annoying Scout, Comfort, Doves, Gen, Medic - Freeform, Medic getting Annoyed, Revenge, Scout - Freeform, Scout being clueless, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: An annoying, moronic, young Scout annoys the ever living crap of a Medic that just wants some peace and quiet.  Birthday Gift for An_abundance_of_squids





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_abundance_of_squids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_abundance_of_squids/gifts).



There was a certain eerie calm to the battlefield where they once had stood trying to take the intelligence **.** After the BLU team (BLU standing,  _ of course _ , for Builders League United) had taken theirs, thanks to a fast as hell Scout and an accurate sniper to the point it hurt (and the Medic meant it literally, a bullet traveling at such high speeds could one hit kill),  they had lost their intelligence, but not before landing a few good blows to the other team.

  
Indeed his comrades (though Medic of course, abhorred such terms, as they could impair his gruesome yet totally necessary life saving operations he performed, and as such he couldn’t grow to care for them) had fought bravely. The Heavy being a one man wall in front of the intelligence, minigun resting at his huge hands, finger on the trigger - At least until a spy had shown up from behind. The rest of the team taking positions, the Scout uselessly trying to jump, somehow breaking the laws of physics in the process, to a higher position and run.   
  
The Medic sighed. After the battle and mayhem, after all the bits and pieces and jars of piss and rotten meat being tossed around, he liked to come and examine the empty battlefield. It brought him a sense of ease, a brief sense of relaxation from the regular red tinted (by blood) vision that was his life. It wasn’t exactly the healthiest of habits, to glance down at what his team mates had done to the suspiciously similar enemies at BLU, but it was what he liked to do. He just enjoyed the silence for once.

 

Sillence, that, that wasn’t meant to last as it turns out.

 

“Hey doc” - The Red Scout, the young, baseball obsessed annoyance, stood at his side. - The Medic should have been able to see him coming, he really should have, but the red annoyance moved so fast that it was barely possible to keep up. - “What’cha doing?”

 

The Medic pinched the bridge of his nose, right below where the thin round glasses he was wearing met. He supposed he should use the pretense of politeness. After all, he was, even so, a part of his team.

  
“I was only just enj -”

 

But the Medic was cut off before he could say anything else, as the Scout literally lapped him, like a dog. Running circles around his figure and staring at the battlefield, as if itching for action. The Medic would never understand such attitudes, who yearned for the fight?

 

“Hey, you look sick, doc, why can’t you use that Medicinal what’s it machine on yourself? Ha! But seriously…”

 

Yes, he was a part of his team. Probably the most annoying member if Medic was being one hundred percent honest. He kept rambling about who knew what else (that american sport? How great he was? That the team was underperforming? Who knew…) and the Medic had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes. Strict german upbringing had made such clear lack of respect for another unlikely in him, but he had been learning some american mannerisms. Too much interaction with that annoyance that was currently circling him.

 

He felt a poke at his side and he automatically shivered, though the poke hadn’t been anything out of the expected from the screw loosed young man. He should better than to touch him though. 

 

As soon as he recovered he glanced at the youngling, which looked sheepishly at him, a smile in his face, nervosism in his eyes. 

 

“Hey” - There was a short pause, even when trying to pause, the Scout was fast. - “Doc, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” - That was a clear no, for sure. Though he was listening to the young boy now. - “You like zoned out, or something, is there something bothering you?”

 

There, Scout had asked, Medic could feel his teammate stare, right into his back. And he felt like yelling, shouting in a hellish, shrieking manner, that the other man, the annoyance, the bumbling idiot, the boy, the Scout was the problem. He turned around to yell out the speech and that was when he saw them. He stood there, Scout with his small sharp eyes staring at him like they could see the very core of his being. And it was a core of utter rottenness.

 

Medic sighed again, trying his best to move his gaze away from the eyes that insisted on following him. He was ready to chew the head of the annoyance, yet he found himself unable to do so. Now that the nervosism was gone from his eyes, he seemed to focus every facet of his stare into looking at Medic.   
  
Probably in a mismatched attempt to be helpful, to connect with him. Wel! Medic knew that that wasn’t going to happen, no matter how pitiful or intense the stare got. In fact it was getting quite annoying.   
  
And though Medic, for some odd reason couldn’t push himself to yell at the younger man, he still could ignore him. Right...he could do that. He could continue to stare at the battlefield and smell the meat that was starting to rot, under the scorching heat, and try to focus on the empty field...well at least it was empty before he had arrived, and then Scout had arrived as well. But if he could focus…

 

It was hard to ignore the seemingly obvious stare the Scout was giving him, even with his back turned on to him. And such thoughts crowded his mind, pushing themselves up and center, though he was trying not to think of them. It was like a curse. The pestilence of a plague. - The more he tried to ignore it, the more it came to him.

 

Medic used all his willpower to try and ignore the no doubt compassionate stares he was getting, though he couldn’t be sure because he had his back turned on the Scout. It was incredible, even when he said nothing the kid managed to be irritating. Such an annoyance!

 

A half growl came out of the Medic’s lips and he turned to leave, standing to their temporary base. Cutting up into some meat with the bonesaw, or polishing up his Syringe Gun would be something to do, and it would be better than staring ahead, like a lemon.

 

Heck maybe he was being paranoid and the Scout wasn’t staring at him, not anymore, he dared a glance backwards, nope, Scout was still staring at his frame, that, he realised, was shaking. Scout put a hand on his back.

 

A freezing sensation ran through him, starting from the point of contact and seemingly inching its way across the entirety of his body. The deafening sound of artillery shells came to his ears, though he was sure he was just imagining it.

 

“What is your problem?” - He demanded,  though he didn’t yell, and his voice was controlled, that was a much scarier tone, it was cold, lifeless, devoid of any emotion but pure burning revulsion. 

 

Scout quickly backpedaled, almost running backwards into the safety of the base. He quickly tried to explain himself…

 

“I just wanted to help you doc! You didn’t look to swell”   
  
“Swell?” - There was a dangerous edge to his voice, he was coming very close to losing control. - “Really?

 

“Y….yeah...I mean, hum, are you ok, doc?”

 

Medic’s face burned with a rage that could have destroyed burned their entire base. But he did something unexpected, he laughed, almost as if making a decision, he started to laugh.

 

Scout looked around confused, was he being jerked around? When he saw no one he laughed along, glad to know everything was well.

 

That was the day a dove found its way inside the Scout’s body, something Medic would swear was an accident.


End file.
